The present invention relates to a filling car for filling coal in oven chambers of a coke oven battery. More particularly, it relates to such a filling car which has a telescopable filling pipe lowerable with its lower end on a filling frame of a filling opening of the coke oven battery, and in which the lower part of the filling pipe is suspended in a supporting ring turnable about a horizontal axis, which is in turn is held on a lowerable and liftable supporting bracket.
During operation of a filling car, it is necessary in view of the modern requirements for labor and environmental protection, to catch dust and tar containing gases produced during filling of the oven chambers and to convey them to the receiver of the coke oven battery. These gases are subjected to different conditions during the filling process and can escape due to negative pressure or insufficient draw to the receiver through the filling openings. For preventing this disadvantage, a reliable sealing between the lower end of the filling pipe and the filling frame on which the filling pipe is placed during the filling process, is required. In the practice, however, especially in old coke oven batteries with uneven coke oven tops, this led frequently to position inaccuracies of the filling cars. As a result, the vertical central axis of the fixed filling pipe of the coal container did not coincide with the vertical central axis of the filling opening or the filling frame and a greater or smaller offset produced between the central axes. This offset could amount to several centimeters. For providing a reliable sealing between the filling frame and the upper part of the filling pipe it was required to incline the lower part of the filling pipe in correspondence with the above mentioned offset. In many constructions this, however, was not possible.
German document DE-PS No. 2,922,571 describes a filling car in which the lower part of the filling pipe is suspended in a supporting ring which is turned about a horizontal axis. The supporting ring is held in turn in a liftable and lowerable supporting bracket. In this construction however the lower part of the filling pipe is turnable only in one direction, and a swinging movement of the filling pipe in this construction must be avoided. As a result, in this construction during lowering of the filling pipe to the filling frame, crescent-shaped untightness dependent on the offset can be produced. The filling gases can escape through such an untightness without any obstacle. If attempts are made to forcedly eliminate this untightness, irreversible damages can be done to the whole filling system.